Bane
Bane was an enemy of Batman, who possesses super strength. His real name is Benito La Ortega. BIOGRAPHY Benito La Ortega was the son of Agapito Pablo Ortega businessman and a retired Spanish fake wrestler. Benito grew up in Brazil and he and his father lived in a rough neighborhood. He only lived with his father since his parents were separated. As a child Benito was shorter than most children his age and very skinny making him a target for bullies. He was often beat up as a child and his childhood was rough. This made Benito a mean and dangerous child wanting revenge against his bullies. Eventually a traveling Chinese monk came to Brazil and he offered to teach Benito martial arts. He was taught martial arts to him but the young child only wanted to use it to beat up on his bullies which was immoral. He beat up on his bullies and they were no match for him which caused him to be rough and violent. He was put in the juvenile hall for two years but when he was released he and his father moved to San Diego in a peaceful neighborhood. When Benito was a teenager he became more muscular than most kids his age and was very tall, much different from him in his childhood. He was also a bit of a ladies man. He always dreamed of becoming a wrestler so eventually at age eighteen he became a fake wrestler and won many wrestling tournaments. People began to call him Bane because of the cruel ways he took down his opponents. After Benito moved out of his father's house he became very rich and was a superstar and famous actor in wrestling movies. But then Benito secretly was a criminal and had all his money because of robbing banks. One day Benito put a bomb on a train because it was the train his now grown up criminal bullies were on but his plan went wrong and everyone evacuated while when he was in the train it blew up. However he survived but was crippled and scarred. He was put in a prison for years. Decades later at age fifty three Benito was wheelchair bound and very skinny having lost his muscular ness in his forties. But then Dr. Hugo Strange from Gotham city freed Benito and took him to Gotham city. He became a guinea pig for a top secret medical experiment where they promised him they would restore his ability to walk and restore his strength and muscularity. They tested a drug on him called Venom one of the ingredients being steroids. After the serum was tested on him he could walk again and became a huge muscular hulking brute. The effects of the venom also gave him super strength. He was hired as a henchman for the crime boss Rupert Thorne. He worked for Thorne for some time using his strength to rob banks and commit other crimes. Eventually Bane was stopped by Batman and put in Arkham Asylum. One year later he escaped and got his revenge on Batman by breaking his back disabling Wayne and keeping him from being Batman for a while. But then Azrael wearing the batsuit defeated Bane and put him back in Arkham in a maximum security area. Category:Villains Category:Male